This UCLA Symposium will address Neurotrophic Factors. Recent studies have identified a number of factors that can control neurite outgrowth and neuronal survival. Some are soluble factors while others are components of the extracellular matrix. Currently much effort is focused on understanding: 1) the biosynthesis of these molecules and how this is regulated in specific cell, 2) the molecular and cellular mechanisms involved in the action of these factors, 3) their role in the complex regulation of neural development, and 4) their role in neurogenerative disease and neural injury and how they might be used therapeutically. This conference will explore recent studies in each of these exciting areas. It will emphasize a multidisciplinary approach and bring together investigators who explore these areas using a variety of molecular and cellular approaches.